


the best pride ever

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: themes collection [4]
Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Pride, Pride Parades, Prompt Fic, i wrote this in a few hours so it's not too good but oh well, tiblyn is a sweetheart and i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: prompt: "pride"i'm getting back into writing, and decided hey, why not write a positive fic with no conceivable conflict or true plotline? well, here it is! enjoy the rare pov of tiblyn
Relationships: Chorn/Tiblyn (Firebringer), Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Series: themes collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677592
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	the best pride ever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starkid writes discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkid+writes+discord).



> me: ok i always do a firebringer fic so i'll use a random picker to pick the show this time  
> the random picker: do firebringer  
> me:  
> me:  
> me: aight

This year was going to be the best pride event so far.

Tiblyn had been reminding everyone about the parade, collecting flags for all of them, and generally being extremely excited for weeks now, to the point where Jemilla had to pull her aside to remind her that _she had a job too_. Even this couldn't put out the fire of her enthusiasm, however, because she knew that this year everything would be so much better than ever before. And why? Because this year, she had a partner!

It had been exceedingly difficult to read Chorn - actually, it still was - but they hadn't said no when Tiblyn asked them out, and soon the one date had turned into an actual relationship. Though Tiblyn still sometimes got confused by the things they said, she still loved them and was fully prepared to go all out for them this year.

When the day finally,  _ finally _ came, she was up at six in the morning to paint her face pink, yellow and blue. Then she shook her roommate, Emberly, awake and started painting her face too.

“Tiblyn, wha-?” Emberly’s confused words were interrupted by Tiblyn painting over her mouth.

“It’s the day of the parade!” she whispered excitedly. “You remembered to call Grunt, right?”

“Yeah,” Emberly said, still looking bewildered and exhausted. “Do we really need to wake up so early?”

“There’s so much to do!”

As soon as she had put the paintbrush down, she jumped up and got into the brightest rainbow clothes she could find. She heard Emberly flopping back into bed behind her, but was too busy to reprimand her for it. After donning her outfit and a pair of sunglasses far too big for her face, she texted everyone else to meet her for breakfast at the bakery.

“Are you ready, Emberly?” she shouted from the door.

A loud groan and the sound of her roommate standing up. “How did you get changed so fast?”

“Today is going to be amazing!” In her excitement, Tiblyn knocked over a pile of books from a shelf. She giggled. “Oops!”

***

Thirty minutes later, after clearing up the apartment and fixing her hair (because she had somehow forgotten to before), the pair arrived at the bakery. For some reason that Tiblyn simply could not work out, they were the first ones there.

“Hmm,” she said. “Maybe they missed the text?”

She began to individually ring everyone up, much to Emberly’s protests. As it turned out, only Keeri and Ducker had actually seen the text because of how early in the morning it was, and Ducker had immediately fallen asleep while Keeri had been spending this whole time getting out the cookies she had been baking the last night. Which, okay, Tiblyn could excuse that, but everyone else? She was disappointed.

It took Emberly buying her a whole bagel to finally eat something, and even then she was watching the window to see whether the parade was passing yet. She wasn't sure how long later it was exactly, but soon Schwoopsie and Ducker appeared decked with the many things Tiblyn had given to them over the past few weeks. Upon receiving these, Tiblyn got caught up organising who was taking what, and missed the entrance of Keeri, Grunt and Molag. She vaguely noticed SB and Chorn enter, pausing to greet her partner before continuing. It was only when Zazzalil and Jemilla paraded in late that she noticed how many people had gathered.

"We're here!" cheered a red, white and pink decked Zazzalil, looking genuinely pleased. Everyone stared at her. "Oh, right, J-Mills, you were right. We _are_ late."

"As usual," Jemilla muttered, but even she looked quite eager beneath the bi flags Zazzalil had clearly adorned her with. "Anyway, are you ready, Tiblyn?"

Tiblyn seemed to be flying an inch off the floor. " _I've been ready for twenty days_." Without further prompting, she grabbed Chorn's hand and raced out of the room.

The others followed with varying levels of exhilaration, but Tiblyn was mostly focused on all the events. After some time, she and her partner found a moment to sit down and drink some slushies. Chorn looked at her, their yellow, purple and black glowing in the bright sun. Tiblyn really loved them.

"This really is a great tradition," Chorn said, after a long, peaceful moment. "I can't believe they don't do it where I come from."

"Where _do_ you come from, exactly?" Tiblyn frowned, setting down her cup. "You always dodge the question or something."

Laughing, Chorn took a sip of their drink. They provided no further input.

The day was glorious, spectacular, brilliant, wonderful - all words which Tiblyn used as she and Chorn were walking back to their homes at the end of the day. As the others giggled around them in their smaller groups, Chorn turned to her and smiled.

"I know I can be odd sometimes, but I'm glad you can tolerate it," they said.

"I don't just tolerate it, I love that about you. It's a part of you, and all of you is awesome!" She looped her arm through her partner's. "That's what today is about!"

"I don't real- okay," they grinned, a rare sight. "Are we doing this next year, too?"

"Of course!"

Just then, Ducker started yelling at Zazzalil and Jemilla for PDA, both of whom instantly protested that it was perfectly reasonable, and that if Ducker could carry his duck everywhere they were allowed a _few_ moments for themselves. For whatever reason, Ducker decided to release his rainbow-painted duck to fly around, causing chaos to break out and send passers-by into a state of alarm. Tiblyn just laughed along with the others, unable to feel dampened spirits after today.

This year had been the best pride event so far. But next year? Next year was sure to be better yet.


End file.
